Forgotten Children, Hidden Angels
by Bwlover
Summary: I found them all alone. They started something never I would have never imagined possible. They were hidden angels.
1. Chapter 1

There I was

There I was. A young pop-star lost in Berlin. Yep. Today sucked! I was looking for the video recording studio. But it was nowhere to be found. I wanted to call my manager Rick, but my phone battery was dead. So here I was, walking through the rain in a trench coat. I laughed at how I resembled Bill in Tokio Hotel's _Don't Jump_ video. I continued to walk in my emo mood until I heard crying. I looked around and saw a bundle of something on the sidewalk. I walked over to it and found it was this bundle that was crying. I lifted up a piece of dirty cloth that covered the crying thing to reveal not one thing but two boys. Twins. Looking up at me with the biggest, brownest eyes I had ever seen. My heart melted when I saw they were super skinny and ghastly pale.

"Hi. What's your name?" I asked one of the twins.

The one to the right looked at me and buried his face in his brothers shoulder screaming, "großer Bruder sie schreckhaft!"

I giggled and asked for their names again. The older twin answered shyly in German "Ich bin Tom, und das ist Bill."

I stared in shock at the boys. No way. No freakin' way! I then asked Tom "Do you speak English?"

He nodded slowly before asking me in English "Who are you?"

"My name is Jessie. Where are your parents?"

Tom looked down before whispering, "They died in a fire."

I gaped at him. "So where do you live now?"

"In the orphanage down the road."

"So why are you here?"

"Because the Hexe-Dame hates us."

I stifled a laugh. "Ok, are you still up for adoption?"

He shrugged in reply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"YOU ARE 2 HOURS LATE!" Rick yelled as I stumbled into the studio.

"Don't you know I am on a timed schedule little miss diva?! And what the hell are those kids doing here?! You don't need extras for the video!!"

I walked past Rick and sat Bill and Tom down at the catering table. I smiled and gestured at the food. They eagerly began to eat.

"What the fuck?!" Rick continued. "Why are they eating my food?!"

"Because they are hungry." I said "Why else?"

"Well, who are you to feed them?"

"I am there mother."

Cue awkward silence

"WHAT?! NO WAY!! YOU HAD KIDS!! OUT OF WEDLOCK!! YOU ARE ONLY 18!! WHAT ARE THEY?! LIKE 5!! YOU HAD KIDS AT 13?!" Rick looked like a train hit him.

"No dipshit…. I adopted them."

"Just leave. I don't have the patience for this." Rick sighed and walked out of the studio.

"O.K. Come Billa, Tomi. Let's go home."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I sat in the limo and looked out of the window. I was on my home to America. Tomorrow was Grammy night and I was nominated for 3 awards so I had to be there. I also had to call _The Victorian Inn_ the banquet hall that the Grammys were being held at and tell them I needed seating for 3 instead of 1. And after that I had tell the rest of my family I adopted the kids. Then I needed to call the furniture-

"Mami habe ich Hunger!" Billa cried. "Können wir einen McDonald haben? Pretty please…"

Over the course of 2 days I had learned a lot about my boys. Tomi played the role of the strong older brother, always brave and making sure that Billa was happy. Tomi however could not ask for food. Billa was the quiet younger brother always shy and timid, yet when he was hungry you knew it. They were like day even night although they were separated only by 2 minutes.

"Yeah Billa we'll get McDonalds. Just let me make a few phone calls ok."

"Yeah Mommy."

I dialed the number to _The Victorian Inn _and waited.

"Hello this is The Victorian Inn. How may I help you?"

"Yes hi this is Ms. Browning."

"OH! Hi Ms. Browning, calling to check up on your reservation?"

"Well not exactly. There has been a change of plans and I will need seating for a party of 3 not 1."

"But your table is full. I cant fit two more."

"Then move me to another table."

"Ok, let me check if there are any others…. Well, yes we have one other table, table 15."

"Perfect! Thank you so much!"

"You are very welcome. See you tomorrow."

I hung up and preceded to my furniture company, I needed furniture for the wins in all of my 4 houses. Yes 4. 1 in the US, 1 in Ireland, 1 in Germany, and 1 in Japan. They all needed to be filled with furniture, toys, and clothes. So I called everyone I needed to call and told Josh, my personal limo driver and friend since middle school to go to the nearest McDonalds.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mami this thing itches!" Tomi cried as he pulled at his tie. "Why do we have to wear these? I look like silly!"

"Because we have to look nice tonight, Tomi. You think I like this evil dress? I can barely breath!"

(Now would be a good time to describe everyone huh?) Billa was wearing an all black tuxedo, ear length sandy blond hair brushed neatly back. Tomi was wearing an all white tuxedo with his hair haphazardly tossed everywhere. I was wearing a mauve dress, with a boat neck. The dress was tight around the chest then went puffy at my hips. It was 4 inches above my knee. I had silver shoes and silver accessories. My straight dirty blond hair was in spiral curls.

I slapped Tomi's hand away from his tie and began to carefully walk down the stars. I never was known to be graceful in heels...

"Wow you look fine!"

I looked to see my bestie and her fiancé standing at the door. I twirled and struck a pose. "Do I?"

"Hell yeah!" Isis (my bestie) yelled.

"Thanks."

"Well, your limo is here. Don't stay out to late. Ok?"

"Yes mother," I said as I rolled my eyes.

I walked with my two boys into the limo. I noticed Josh looking at me up and down and giggled. "You like?"

"Yes. You should dress up more often."

"Maybe I will."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Good evening Ms. Browning. Your table is right this way."

I followed a waiter to our table. I wondered who else would be sitting with us.

"Oh mein Gott!" Billa said, "Look at that cake."

"Yep that sure does look good." Another voice joined in. I turned to see who was sitting with us and felt my jaw drop.


	2. Chapter 2

There before me was Georg Listing. The SEXIEST bassist to ever walk this earth! He smiled awkwardly and sat down. "So…You are?"

"Jessie, nice to meet you Georg."

He smirked. "You are a fan?"

"Yes, an "über" fan if you will."

He laughed and then gestured to Billa, "And you?"

Billa buried his head into my shoulder and muttered something. I giggled before explaining he was quite a nervous child. And then of course Tomi came to the rescue.

"Das ist Bill und ich bin Tom!", he declared defiantly.

Georg raised an eyebrow before smirking at me and asking "They TH fans too?"

"No, those are really their names. Ironic huh? Both are German, and twins."

"Yeah, kinda creepy… Hey, if it's not to personal how old where you when you had them, and why did you name them after the 'Twins?'"

"No! You have it all wrong!" He must of thought I was some slutty groupie or something. "I was in Berlin like 3 days ago and I found them all alone on the streets. They were in an orphanage, but the Head Mistress didn't like them too much so she kicked them out. So long story short I adopted them!"

"Oh! That's good, cuz you're way to young to have kids that old. What are you like 22?"

"No. 18"

He just kinda looked at me up and down before nodding. I giggled one of those girlish ones before blushing 5 shades of red. Today was flippin awesome! First, the Grammys, then Georg checking me out, and I was going to be sitting with TOKIO HOTEL! Today couldn't get any better.

"Hey Georg?"

"Yeah"

"Where's the rest of the band?"

"They are-"

"Halt den Mund!" I heard some one scream. I turned to see the rest of the band walking toward the table. Gustav was laughing up a storm while Bill and Tom were arguing.

"You are so a momma's boy!" Tom said.

"And like you aren't?" Bill questioned.

"Not as bad as you!"

"Puh-Lease!"

"Who am I? 'Mom! Tom is being a meanie again!'"

They sat down at the table. The table was large and round and only had room for 7 people, so it was full. I sat with my back to the stage. Billa was to my right with Tomi next to him. Then was Gustav, Georg, Tom, and Bill to my left. The older twins were still bickering, and didn't seem to notice me or my boys.

"Well, who am I? 'Mommy, why can't I have the Sammy Deluxe album?! Bill got his new CD!'"

"Oh, so you wanna get personal?" Tom drew in a breath before screeching like a dying animal "Mutter! Warum haben Sie das letzte der Haarspray? Ich brauche das für heute abend! Und wo ist der Rest meiner Pfefferminz Tee?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Billa laughed! Mommy, that sounds like Tante Isis!"

At this the bickering stopped and Bill, Tom and Gustav finally noticed our existence.

"Hi!" Gustav said.

"Yellow Gusti-Stavi!" I giggled at the look on his face when I used his pet name.

"Huh?"

"Well, a long time ago when I was like 15 me and my friends made up nicknames for all of you. Georg is Georgmeister, Gustav is Gusti-Stavi, Tom was Tomikins, and Bill was Billabong!" I said cheerfully.

"Wow," Tom said. "And you and your children?"

"I'm Jessie. And these guys are Bill and Tom. But I call them Billa and Tomi."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Why would you name then that? And how old where you when you had them?"

"No blöd! She adopted us. Our real mommy died in a fire. So did daddy." Tomi said in a "No-Duh" tone.

"Damn… How old are you guys?" Tom asked.

"We're twins." Tomi answered. "But I'm older!" He declared, chest puffed out.

"Yeah, by like 2 seconds!" Billa replied.

"Not uh! By like 2 hours!"

"Tomi is older than Billa by 1 minute and 52 seconds. And they are 5."

"How long have you had them?" Bill aked.

"3 days."

"And they already call you mommy?" Gustav asked.

"Yeah. I'm cool like that!" I said.

"And do you have a daddy?" Georg asked.

"No! And we don't need 1! I can take of mommy just fine!" Billa said.

"Awwww!" The rest of the boys said while Georg just looked away flustered.

"Wow, Georg. You were cock blocked by a 5 year old." Tom joked.

"Oh shut up! Like you have a better chance!"

"Damn right I do!"

"You really think so." I said.

"Yeah."

"Well you don't."

"Excuse me?"

"I already have my mind set on another German."

"Really? And what might his name be?"

"Burger King!" Billa yelled.

"Who?" Tom asked.

"Burger King. Just like what Billa said" I answered.

"Who is that?" Georg asked.

"Come here and I'll tell you."

So Georg came over and I whispered in his ear. " Ok. So instead of Burger King some people say B.K. And who else has the initials B.K?"

He looked at me confused.

"Oh My God!" I continued to whisper. "Bill Kaulitz. BK. Burger King! Get it?"

"Ohhh. That's kinda clever, in some sick stalker-ish way…'

"Your just jealous."

"I wanna know!" Gustav cried.

Georg leaned over and told him. Gustav glanced at me before saying, " Wow, you have issues."

"Oh I know. But oh well."

"And how long have you wanted Burger King?" Gustav asked.

"Like since I was 15."

"And how old are you know?" Tom aked.

"18."

"Crap! You look way older!" Bill cried.

"I get that a lot."

"So why are you here?" Tom said.

"Same reason you're here, to get awards."

"What do you sing?"

"Pop. Unfortunately"

"Why?"

"Well, I want sing rock, but alas! No band wants me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, can you sing?"

"I suppose. Why else would I be here?"

"True."

"So what were guys nominated for?"

"Best Rock Group, Best Rock Album, und Best Album Overall ." Bill said as he counted his manicured hand. "You?"

"Best Album Overall, Best Pop Artist, and Best Female Artist."

"Wow, and you came out this year?" Georg asked.

"Yep! So in like another year I will have reached my peak. And then after that I will crash and burn becoming an alcoholic."

"That's a morbid way to look at it." Said Tom.

"That is the realistic way to look at it," I answered.

"Hello!" Said a new voice. I looked to a waiter. "Here is your meals" he finished with a heavy French accent. In his stark white outfit, and a napkin draped across his lower arm. He proceeded to set down our drinks. Giving the band fine red whine and glasses of water. He then handed me and the boys glasses of Coke. The food was placed in front of us piping hot. It was lobster, steak, French fries, and garlic bread.

"Um, excuse me." Billa started.

"Yes young man?"

"Can we have some of that cake over there?" He flashed a small smile.

"Of course! After the main course."

"Yay! Danke!"

"Sie sind willkommen." The waiter replied with a wink, and then he walked away.

"Awesome, you know Deutsch too!" Billa squealed happily.

The waiter simply smiled before nodding his and walking to serve the other hungry stars.

* * *

Ok. So Chappy 2! Reviews plz...


End file.
